Et ainsi, ils se rencontrèrent
by Spring Darjeeling
Summary: Lorsqu'Apollo se retrouve seul, et qu'un étranger, pas si inconnu que ça, arrive à l'agence, le thé fait des miracles ! Pas vraiment de couples, un léger Miles/Fransiska à la fin, mais cela dépend de votre interprétation


**(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent**** pas, ils sont la propriété de Capcom)**

La nuit tombait sur l'agence Wright, et, comme souvent, Apollo était et allait être seul le reste de la soirée. Il devait travailler pour une affaire dont il s'occupait depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, et comme le jour du procès approchait à grands pas, il préférait bien connaître le dossier pour ne pas commettre d'impairs, ce qui malheureusement pour lui, arrivait assez souvent. Trucy donnait une représentation ce soir, et Mr. Wright devait être dans un bar quelconque ou en train de disputer une partie de poker. Le jeune avocat soupira, ce Phoenix Wright, il pouvait être si bizarre parfois, on aurait peine à croire qu'il avait été un temps un brillant et réputé avocat.

Apollo se balança sur sa chaise tout en réfléchissant, puis se dit qu'il pouvait bien s'accorder une petite pause, vu que cela faisait bien trois heures qu'il travaillait sans relâches. Il se leva et, pour dégourdir ses jambes, se promena dans la pièce. Il passa à côté des étagères en désordre, où étaient entassées tant bien que mal des choses de toutes sortes. Il balaya du regard les rayons, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un classeur mauve qui était à moitié cacher par une théière en plastique et un recueil de partitions de piano. Il le prit, enleva comme il put toute la poussière qui s'était accumulée là depuis des années et observa attentivement l'objet sous toutes ses formes. Le classeur semblait assez bien rempli, sur le devant, il était écrit :

« Affaires résolues de Nick, par M.F »

Nick ? M.F ? Ces noms ne disaient rien au jeune homme, mais il supposa que ce Nick devait être un avocat, puisqu'il s'agissait de ses affaires résolues, et sachant que Mr Wright en était un auparavant, cela ne pouvait être que ça. D'ailleurs, était-il possible que ce soit lui, ce fameux Nick ?

Il ouvrit le classeur et le feuilleta rapidement. Il s'agissait de coupures de journaux, relatant les succès d'un avocat à la coupe d'hérisson, je vous le donne entre mille, Phoenix Wright.

Voilà déjà une question de résolue, mais Apollo ne voyait toujours pas qui pouvait bien être M.F. Sûrement une connaissance de Mr. Wright, mais vu qu'il était extrêmement silencieux sur son passé, tout ce que savais le jeune avocat sur lui était ce qu'il avait appris il y a longtemps, en lisant les nouvelles ou bien en regardant les rapports des procès au téléjournal, mais rien de plus.

Curieux, il décida de parcourir plus en détails les articles de journaux. Certaines affaires lui rappelaient vaguement des souvenirs : De Killer, Mask*DeMask, le samouraï d'acier… Toutes les affaires que Mr Wright avait remportées, toutes les victoires qu'il avait gagnées étaient soigneusement classées, dans l'ordre chronologique. Apollo en resta ébahi, il oubliait parfois quel grand avocat avait été Phoenix Wright quand il le voyait traîner des pieds le matin dans ses sandales, une bouteille de jus de raisin à la main, bref, ce n'était plus vraiment le même homme. Quoique, il fallait admettre qu'il lui restait une certaine classe…

Le jeune homme observa à nouveau le classeur avec soin. Que de grand procureurs il avait affronté : Godot, Manfred Von Karma, Franziska Von Karma et…

Mais sa lecture fut brusquement interrompue par un coup de sonnette, si inattendu que l'avocat en sursauta, manquant de faire tomber le précieux classeur. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, puis réalisant ce qui se passait, il posa ce qu'il tenait dans les mains sur une étagère de l'armoire, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure de la soirée ? Un client ? C'était peu probable, de plus, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se consacrer à une autre affaire en ce moment. Mais comme il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors, il se dit qu'il serait mieux de rapidement répondre, par politesse tout simplement.

Il abaissa donc la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

« Oui ? Agence à tout faire Wright, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Il regarda son interlocuteur et fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt jeune, une trentaine d'années selon lui. Il avait les cheveux poivre-sel, portait un grand manteau noir qui était trempé (il devait pleuvoir dehors manifestement) et, Apollo devait le reconnaître, il était plutôt bel homme. L'inconnu sembla tout aussi étonné de se trouver en face de lui, et ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu ne demande :

« Eh bien… Je recherche Phoenix Wright, est-il ici en ce moment ? »

« C'est-à-dire que… », bégaya le jeune avocat « Non, il est absent ce soir, il vous faudra revenir une autre fois. Je peux prendre un message de votre part ? »

L'inconnu sembla réfléchir un instant, puis finalement répondit :

« Non, je repasserai une autre fois. Veuillez m'excuser, j'aurais dû appeler avant de venir, désolé pour le dérangement »

« Y a pas de quoi, j'espère que vous aurez plus de chance la prochaine fois… »

Apollo observa l'homme avec attention, il ne le connaissait pas, mais sa tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose… Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler pourquoi il reconnaissait la tête de l'inconnu, ce dernier prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

« Oui ? C'est moi. Ecoute, il n'est pas là ce soir… Je sais, tu me l'avais dit, j'aurais dû t'écouter, pour une fois. Tu peux passer me prendre ? Dans vingt minutes ? D'accord, je t'attends dehors. Merci. »

Il raccrocha puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Soudain, Apollo lui demanda :

« Dites, si vous voulez, vous pouvez attendre à l'intérieur, vous n'attraperez pas froid comme ça. Je peux vous faire du thé ou du café aussi si vous voulez… »

Il n'avait pas envie de savoir cet homme attendre aussi longtemps sous la pluie, seul, dans la nuit, mais il voulait aussi absolument savoir qui était cet étranger et pourquoi sa tête ne lui était pas inconnue.

L'homme se retourna et regarda le jeune homme avec étonnement avant de répondre :

« C'est gentil de votre part, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger davantage… »

« Non, non, ça ne dérange vraiment pas. », dit Apollo en secouant la tête « Et puis, je m'en voudrais de laisser un ami de Mr. Wright dehors sous la pluie. »

L'inconnu sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint, puis après un instant de réflexion, il acquiesça et suivit le jeune avocat dans l'agence. Après avoir refermé la porte, l'avocat proposa un cintre pour le manteau trempé, puis lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire.

« Si vous avez du thé, ce n'est pas de refus, Enfin, si ça ne vous embête pas. »

Apollo alla préparer le service à thé, et revint vers son invité. Celui-ci était en train d'observer la pièce avec curiosité, rien d'étrange à cela, vu ce tous les objets bizarres qui s'y trouvaient.

Le jeune homme le pria de s'asseoir avec lui à la table, puis lui servit du thé. Après l'avoir remercié, l'inconnu bu une gorgée de son thé, puis dit d'une voix étonnée :

« Hum c'est de l'Earl Grey, n'est-ce pas ? »

Apollo approuva en hochant la tête.

« Effectivement, vous vous y connaissez en thés ? »

« Oui, je dois dire que j'adore le thé. Et celui-ci est vraiment délicieux… »

S'en suivit un long silence, où chacun des deux hommes dégusta sa boisson. Puis soudain, le jeune avocat déclara :

« Moi aussi j'adore ça… Surtout le thé noir anglais. J'adore l'Earl Grey, mais je trouve que le Darjeeling est délicieux aussi. »

« C'est vrai que s'il s'agit d'un thé de qualité, le Darjeeling est vraiment agréable à déguster, mais j'avoue avoir une préférence pour le Ceylan. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un long moment de thé, de biscuits qui accompagnaient le mieux un Earl Grey, du choix entre thé vert, noir, blanc, rouge, lorsque le téléphone de l'inconnu se mit à sonner.

« Oh, il semblerait que je doive m'en aller. Veuillez me pardonner de devoir partir si précipitamment, mais ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

« Ce n'est rien. », répondit le jeune homme « Ce fut également un plaisir pour moi, j'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

Il raccompagna son invité jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, lorsque soudain, il déclara embarassé :

« Ah, mais je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Vrai… Vraiment navré monsieur ! Je suis Apollo Justice, avocat, à votre service ! »

L'inconnu se retourna et sourit

« Enchanté, monsieur Justice, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Miles Edgeworth, procureur. Je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt, passez le bonjour à Wright de ma part. »

****

Franziska Von Karma attendait impatiemment dans sa limousine, stationnée devant un immeuble. Elle jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil en direction de l'entrée, serrant nerveusement la manche se sa chemise. Enfin, une silhouette sortit du bâtiment et se mit à courir en direction de la voiture. Une fois que cette personne fut à l'intérieur, la jeune femme ordonna au chauffeur de démarrer.

« Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire là-dedans s'il n'était même pas là ? J'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait attendre pour rien. Tu tenais absolument à le revoir après tout ce temps que tu t'es précipité chez lui sans même prévenir. Je t'avais pourtant bien dit qu'il valait mieux appeler avant. Franchement, c'est stupide. »

Miles Edgeworth resta silencieux, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Bon, », s'impatienta la jeune femme « tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé dans cette stupide agence à tout faire ? »

« Eh bien, je crois que j'ai rencontré la relève. »


End file.
